High School At Goode
by JeaneneK
Summary: Percy and Annaeth's up's and down's in high school (Goode) as a couple. with drama, romance, and steamy action. oh comeon give it a chance I'm no good at summary's. my first fanfic so be nice please. and I have got someone to edit them for me so the grammar will be better.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

_**Annabeth POV**_

I'm so excited! I know it's not like I haven't seen him in forever, but it's been a while since I've seen him in person. We always IM but that is so much different. I finally talked my dad into letting me stay in Manhattan in my own apartment (thanks to Athena) to be close to Camp and Olympus; he obviously knew Percy was included. So now I'm going to Goode and I haven't told Percy: it's a surpris. I just hope he's happy to see me.

Excited or not, the first day at a new school always sucks- even if your beautiful boyfriend does go there. I have to go to the office to get my schedule and talk to the lady in the office out of making someone give me the tour; I insisted that I can find my way on my own. The school wasn't that big- how lost could I get?

I made it to my locker no problem when the bell rang and the hallway flooded with students. I noticed most girls stopped and stared at something…. Or someone. Then it hit me: the smell of a fresh ocean breeze, I turned around and I saw his, well everyone did, he had his friend trailing him on both was wearing a plane nave blue v neck with a dark pair of pants with his vans. His sea green eyes bouncing light off them. He stopped across the hall at his locker shoving books in and pulling others out. This was my chance; I had to let him know I was here now. I walked up behind him and the hall went silent; everyone was watching the stupid new girl make a move on the hottest guy at school. His friend's eyes widened. I put my fingers up to my lip to silence them, and they obayed. I tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, I'm kind of lost, and I can't find my next class; can you help me?"

He turned around and said, "Uh… sure. What class are you looking for." He then looked up seeing my gray eyes. "Annabeth?... ANNABETH!" He grabbed my face in both his hands and crushed my lips into his. Our mouths molded to each other's with powerful emotions. I heard plenty of gasps and silent sobs from behind. We separated, and he put his hands on my lower back and pulled our bodies together.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same as you. I'm going to school, Seaweed Brain."

He was so excited he kissed me again but this time he where separated by a high pitched scream and marching heels. A beautiful girl came forward with a short skirt and a pink polo shirt on with her hand bag hanging from her elbow with big blue eyes and pin straight blond hair with way to much makeup. "Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing kissing my boyfriend?"

I was shocked. I knew it. Why would he want me if he had every girl in his school wanting him? He was captain of the award-winning swim team. He just said, "Go away, Emma," and looked back down at me. I had tears in my eyes as I pushed away from him and stormed off. He tried grabbing me and called my name, but I just kept on moving. I heard tons of "ow's!" behind me as I pushed through the crowd, but I just kept going. I made my way into an empty bathroom and sat on the floor, ignoring how disgusting it is, as I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed.

I heard the door open, and I ignored it until strong, familiar arms wrapped around me pulling me into his lap. I pushed away and tried to get up, but he had trapped me there. I struggled but he just held me tighter and tighter to his chest. The tighter he got, the better I felt, until he said "I'm so sorry ,Annabeth…" I cut him off remembering why I was mad at him and struggled harder this time yelling, "CHEATER! HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" He hugged me tighter than before and just repeated, "I didn't, I swear. I would never. She is crazy. I would never do that to you. Please, Annabeth, I'm sorry. I love you and only you." The more he said it, the harder it was for him to say. He started to cry silenty into my hair and said, "Please don't leave me, Annabeth, you're all I have. She is just a stupid mortal to me. Just please don't leave me." I couldn't help my self, and I pulled him closer saying, "You swear she is nothing?"

"Nothing but a spoiled rich girl that is used to getting whatever she wants. She could never replace you." He promised.

I kissed him and giggled. "I can't believe I reacted like that."

"I can't believe you believed her." He laughed then asked if we could get off the floor. We washed our faces off, and I touched up my red blushed cheeks with some powder. He watched as he had his hands wrapped round my waist and had is head resting on my shoulder while kissing and sucking on my neck. I told him he better not give me a hickey, and he laughed into my neck and continued to kiss me.


	2. chapter 2 Apartment

_**Percy's POV **_

The bell had rung and we were late for class. Annabeth pulled me from the girl's bathroom and back to our lockers where she left all her stuff and where I had dropped mine all over the floor.

As we picked up my exploded binder I asked, "Do we have to stay here? We can ditch and go out to eat or the movies or we could go back to your place and I could help you unpack."

She gave me a disappointed look "Percy, it's my first day, and I am already late, and I still need to find my class."

With a sad look I said, "Ughh… give me your schedule, so I can see what classes you have and where they're at… Ok good, we both have Homeroom with Paul now, so he won't get mad at us for being late. We both have B lunch, and we have English and math together. This should be fun! But afterwards, promise me we can go to your place and you will let me help you unpack" I said with my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but we are taking your car," Annabeth said, pulling me close.

I jingled the keys in my pocket. "Is there any other way?" I asked, pecking her on the lips. Then I whispered "I love you, Wise Girl."

She rolled her eyes and told me we needed to get to class. I agreed and pulled her into Paul's class with our fingers interlocked. When Paul saw us, he looked so surprised. "Well so nice of you to join us, Percy. OH… Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"She goes here now. Her dad let her stay here; she has an apartment and everything- thanks to her mom." I gave Paul the biggest, geekiest smile. They both laughed, and he pointed to the seats in the middle of the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, and I knew Annabeth didn't like it I just gave her hand a light squeeze and reminded her of after school. She rolled her eyes again and started to read from the text-book. Thank gods Paul ordered these text books for me, and some extra ones, in Greek; it makes the dyslexia thing much better.

* * *

I was doing laps in the pool when I heard, "Ohhhh she's here. How pissed do you think she is?" I thought they were talking about Emma until Annabeth stuck her hand in the room, and I immediately knew it was her. I swam quickly to where she was!and hopped out of the water enough to give her a quick kiss then dropped back in. "How may I help you?" I asked.

"Well, I was told I was getting a ride to my apartment and getting help unpacking. Was I wrong?" she asked innocently.

"No you were not." I said while jumping out of the pool. "Just let me get dressed then we can go."

I started walking away when she said, "Fine, but don't keep me waiting, Seaweed Brain, or I will take a cab."

I got dressed, and we walked the parking lot fingers locked. We went to my sea green 2014 Corvette stingray I got as a gift from Apollo and Hermes. Annabeth put her address into the GPS and we were off.

* * *

Her apartment was nice. It had a girl hint to it; it smelt like lemons and flowers. There were pictures and vases and movies but there where tons of boxes left. "so where do we start?" I asked.

"Well, I just slept on the mattress last night, so I would like to have my bed put together first."

"Ok. We can do that; it can't be that hard." I went back in the bedroom and Annabeth followed. when we got in, I went and sat on the floor and started to try to read the directions while Annabeth went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of running shorts. She then took off he pants exposing her cute little lace purple thong. I got up so fast the room spun for a second. She looked at me weird and said, "What its nothing you haven't seen before." I walked up to her and our mouths collided. It was like the first kiss all over again, and it just got stronger and stronger. Our tongues started playing in each other's mouths. When landing on the mattress, I had noticed at some point I lost my shirt and so had Annabeth. We wrestled on the bed until her hands found the zipper to my pants. She rubbed the bulge that was caged beneath, which made me groan and she liked that. She then unbuttoned and pulled them down along my boxers. He was released standing tall and proud. I took the chance to take of her bra. Somehow she maneuvered her way on top and took me on a ride. We were both getting sweaty, but I don't think it bothered her. We weren't on the mattress anymore; we were on the floor and the carpet was itching my back. So I picked her up and pushed her agents the wall. The cold made her groan and call out my name that made me sigh, and soon we were both cumming. We dropped on to the mattress, once again, listening to each other hearts slow down and breathing calm, and drifted off to sleep.

I was awaken by my phone ringing. I answered it and it was my mom.

"Hello"

"Percy, thank gods you are ok. Where have you been? Paul said Annabeth is back, and your car was gone. I didn't know if you had gotten in a wreck or anything. Why didn't you call me?"

I looked at still sleeping, naked Annabeth. I couldn't tell her what I was doing, so I made up my mind quickly "Sorry, I came to Annabeth's apartment to help her unpack, and we started watching TV and I guess we just fell asleep and lost track of time. Sorry, mom, did you make food? I am starving; do you mind if Annabeth comes over for dinner?"

"Well at least you're safe, and yes I am making food and of course Annabeth can come over. I haven't even seen her yet."

"Ok, well I guess I will see you in a little bit, bye"

"Bye, be safe."

I got up and put my pants on. I got on top of Annabeth and started kissing her face and her neck until she woke up and told her about my mom and dinner and she got dressed and packed a bag just in case she stayed over. On our way she had to cover up a hicki that was on her neck that I had made on accident.

Dinner was good, mom and Annabeth talked for an hour or two afterwards, then me and Annabeth watched a movie on the couch, while cuddling , where we slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Knocked out

the story has been edited by my lovely friend. thank you ,Em, it mans a lot. **(You're welcome :p)**

so the first scene I got the idea from someone else but I can't find the story anymore or the author if you know who it is please tell me so I can give credit. Thank You!

**_ Annabeth POV _**

When I woke up, Percy and I were lying on the couch. I was snuggled into his warm, firm chest. But when I tried to get up, his big arms grabbed me and held me down. "Seaweed Brain, let me go." I struggled, but he didn't even notice. "Ugh. Percy!" Bad call; I shouldn't have said anything because then he flipped us. Now he was lying on top of me, snuggling me like a pillow. The worst part was its face was perfectly in my boobs- like buried in them. I blushed and hoped that Sally wouldn't walk in. "Percy, you better not be awake. What if your mom walks in? Let go of me, right now! I know where your vulnerable spot is, and I am not afraid to use it." I decided he was asleep, maybe if I can flip him he will let go in the proses. I hooked my legs around his waist and tried to free my arms. When I heard. "Annabeth, are you alright." I looked up and found Sally standing over us with a confused look on her face. Then she zeroed into her sons face and her eyes got wide. "It is not what it looks like; I'm stuck."

She noticed her son was asleep and went to the kitchen "Just give me a minuet; this is the only way to get him up." The smell of freshly baked waffles filled the living room, and Percy's grip loosened, but just a little bit. His mom walked in with a stack of blue waffles. She waved it in front of his face. Next thing I know I'm on the floor with Percy standing over me, his face inches from mine, those sea green marbles staring at me. "Oh.. Thank gods you're ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I looked at him in surprise, my head pounding. "Ow.. What happened?"

"My mom said she made waffles, and when I got up to get some, I knocked you off the couch too, and you hit you herd on the coffee table."

I giggled. The pounding in my head was already gone. "You knocked me out to get waffles?"

He rolled his eyes and helped me up, pecking me on the lips. "We should go get ready; we're going to be late for school."

We got dressed, and we were on our way. Percy always parked in the back of the building- so no one knew about or messed with his car, but today he picked the main parking lot and found a spot front and center for everyone to see, and I mean everyone. The whole school was staring at the car. The windows were tinted too dark for anyone to see who the mystery driver was. Percy gave me a reassuring look and got out. I heard gasps and camera phones clicking. He walked to my side and opened the door, and I got out he popped the trunk and we got out our stuff. He wrapped his arm around my waist and intertwined our fingers. He whispered in my ear, "They'll get used to it someday." Then he kissed my cheek I just leaned in closer to him.

On our way to homeroom, we were walking down the seiner locker bank when he stiffened and stopped. He looked me in the eyes and said, "We should go a different way."

I looked ahead and saw her. Emma was leaning up agents her locker with all her friends. I looked at him and said, "No, we are not going a different way just because of some stupid girl." I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. He manned up and connected our fingers and walked next to me. I planned on just walking by, but of course Emma had to say something.

"Percy!" She squealed and ripped his hand from mine and pushed him to the lockers. "I love the new car!" Percy tried to react but I did faster. Anger boiled up inside me, and I ripped her off him and puncher her hard in the face once. She fell to the floor crying. I grabbed Percy's hand and stormed away towing him behind me. I was wondering how good she would look with a black eye when Percy stopped and held me close to his body. I didn't relies I was crying until now, but not because I was sad or hurt but because I was so angry. Percy pulled me away from him and wiped the tears away and smiled "You got her good."

I laughed and agreed, "Yeah, I've never punched a mortal like that before. I hope she doesn't die."

He pulled me close again and kissed me. "Nahh.. Now you're just over estimating you're self." I punched him in the shoulder playfully, and we walked to homeroom.

At lunch we sat with the guys from Percy's swim team and their girlfriends. They all asked questions about me and the car and Percy and I answered them. I told Percy I was going to the bathroom, so he gave me a kiss and told me to hurry back. I went to the bathroom, and on my way out, a big football player was leaning next to the door. He had big blue eyes and blond hair; he looked exactly like Emma. I knew it was her brother immediately. Caption of the (losing) football team. I braced myself, and everything went blank…


	4. Chapter 4 Rage

_Wow harsh I would never do that (yea you know who you are)._

_ I thought I would let you guys know I have already written up to chapter 7 but I am going to update every other day, you know just to torcher you guys. Thanks for the review, I love knowing what you guys are thinking. _

_I have posted a picture of Percy's car on my page and have changed it to a 2014 Chevy Corvette Stingray instead of a 2014 Chevy Corvette ZR1 because it way more badass. Thank you hope you enjoy._

_**Percy POV**_

I noticed a crowd was forming near the bathrooms, but I didn't think much about it. Until Haden, one of my friends from my swim team, yelled "Hey Jackson, someone knocked out your girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" I yelled back in shock and ran to where the crowd was. Annabeth was on the ground. I kneeled beside her; her curls were all over her face and a spot on her head the bleeding. Pure anger raged through me as I stood up and found Elliot with smilingly on his face .I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall. I felt a pull in my gut, and I heard the water fountains explode. I heard screams from girls getting wet behind me. but all I could focus on was Elliot. He made the wrong choice by saying, "She deserved it." I heard the bathroom sinks explode and more gasps as I lifted Elliot into the air and threw him down. I was on top of him just wailing on him as I heard more and more gasps, but I didn't care what about.

Then Annabeth yelled, "PERCY!" I stopped inches from his face with my next blow. His face was wet and bloody and swollen. The water still flowed with the anger in me. "Percy, I'm ok.. Its ok." I finished my last blow to knock him out then I got up and turned around to find some other football players had the pipes from the broken water fountains, which were starting to slow down, they had apparently been beating me with them, but I didn't feel a thing. As I looked down I saw Annabeth sitting on the floor in a dry spot without a drop of water on her; Annabeth and I were the only ones dry. I walked to her and pulled her up and kissed her. I examined the cut on her head, but she shied away and told me it was nothing. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away; pushing our way through the crowd of shocked people. I let the rest of the water turn off when we got out of the crowd. We walked in silence to my car and got in. she drank some necter that I keep in the car to help her heal. We sat in silence until I broke down ,which was what she was waiting for. She climbed into my lap and let me hold her. "I wanted to kill him. I was going to kill him."

"I know. I know but you didn't." she comforted.

"I let him hurt you, Annabeth." I cried.

She turned my head so I was looking straight into her eyes; they were stormy and peaceful gray at the same time. "You did not let him do anything, you weren't even there, there is nothing that you could have done; nothing at all, do you understand me? This was NOT your fault." She said in a stern but kind voice.

I leaned my head agent hers and nodded and kissed her. I kissed her more urgently, and I could tell she wasn't expecting it but went with it. Soon, I had my hands knotted in her beautiful blond curls. I had reclined my seat back as far as is it would go in this small sports car. She took off her shirt, and I took off mine. I trailed my fingers up and down her spine then stopped to unlatch her bra. She let it slide off her solders, then she tossed it into the passenger seat. Our mouth met once again. Her hands slid down my stomach to my belt; I heard her unbuckle it while I unbuttoned hers. Before I knew it she was moaning and groaning my name and screaming faster, which is very hard do in such little space. Even faster than it had started it was over. We laid there for a while catching our breath when she giggled, "What are you giggling about, Wise Girl?" I asked.

She waited a second then, while holding back laughter, she said, "I've been knocked out twice today." We laughed together .

When I could talk again ,I said, "I've knocked out two people today." We laughed once again then laid in silence. The windows were all fogged up, but that didn't matter; the window tent was too dark for anyone to see in, anyways. People… shit. I looked at the clock- school got out in 14 minutes. "Annabeth, we need to go we have less than 14 minutes to go before people start coming out."

She turned around to look at the clock and her eyes got wide "Shit!" She slid over to the passenger seat. Handing me my clothing, after we got dressed we had to wipe the fog off the windows so I could see. We peeled out of the parking lot as people started to file out, making a bit of a scene as we left.

We decided we were both hungry, because we really didn't get to eat lunch. We went to the Cheese Cake Factory. I ordered a burger, Annabeth ordered a salad, we shared a slice of cheese cake, and we talked.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked me while picking at her food.

"Yeah?"

"We never did get to unpack my apartment." We laughed, knowing what we did instead.

"Well, we can do that after we are done here. No big deal."

She looked back down at her food "You know, it's too big for just me." She paused, but I didn't think she was done so I waited. "I was wandering if you could move in with me. So I'm not all alone. We'll have tons of room and we'll be together, but..." She trailed off, again I waited "If you don't want to, I will understand." She finally looked up and I made sure I was smiling.

"Why would I not want to?"

"I don't know, because it's too fast." She looked me right in the eyes now trying to read them.

"Do you believe it's too fast?" I asked without breaking the connection.

"No." she looked away. I grabbed her chin and brought her eyes back to mine.

"Then I would love to." Her eyes lit up with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok, then." She said, taking another bite of the cheese cake.

"But," I said, bringing her attention back, "you're telling mom."

She gave me that same smile, "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5 Moving in

I want to warn you that the next 2 chapter are very big, like change the story big. I understand if you don't like the story anymore, after the next few chapters, I do pull away from what it's manly about, but I think some of you will like it even more. Eventually I will change the name of it but I will let you know before I do that. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Love, Jeanenek

_**Annabeth POV**_

On our way to Percy's house, I was getting nervous of what his mom would say. "What if she says no, and then what will we do?"

"She's not going to say no," he reassured me.

"But if she does, we need a plan for it." I looked at him for answers.

He just smiled to himself. "Do you always need a plan, Wise Girl?" I just nodded with my sad face on. "Well, I guess I would just move out anyways. I am 18 now so I'm legally allowed to."

I turned to him with a frown on my face. "Would you really do that to your mom for me?"

He kissed me quickly and said, "Of course," and returned back to the road.

We get to his apartment door, and I froze. Percy gave me a reassuring kiss before telling me he would tell her.

We walked in and Sally was cooking blue cookies. "Hey, guys! How was school?" Percy and I just looked at each other and back at her. "Uh oh. What did you do this time, Perseus?"

"Nothing big: just a couple of sinks and water fountains exploding and a guy almost beaten to death." Percy said it like it was nothing.

Sally's eyes got big and she said something I was not expecting, "Well will the guy be ok?"

Percy just shrugged and said "Eventually."

"So, what brings you kids here?" Sally asked, knowing we would not be here if we hadn't wanted something.

With his mouth filled with cookie, Percy said, "Well, I'm going to move in with Annabeth, so she's not alone and we can have our own place. It's not that far, and we can visit every now and then."

Sally nodded, "I knew this was coming, and you have my blessing. But I'm keeping your bed."

I squealed like a two you old and hugged Percy, who agreed to give up his bed. We immediately went and started packing. When we were finished, we and two duffle bags full of clothes and pictures and other things of his got in his car and headed to our home.

We got home and brought his stuff in. We unloaded all our clothes and our shoes and got the bed together. We realized that we needed paint for all the rooms; none of the rooms were painted, my mom did buy bed room sets, for both rooms, an office set, and a living room set and had stocked the kitchen. All I had to do was make it a home and give it color and decoration. So Percy and I made a list of things we needed and went to Home Depot and Anthropologie.

_ List:_

_Bed spread_

_Decorative pillows_

_Lamps_

_Curtains_

_Vases/ fake flowers _

_Extra house key_

_Paint, sea green, gray, light yellow, peach, light blue_

_Rugs_

* * *

We had to call Paul and Sally to come and help us take everything home from the store; their was no way it was all going to fit in the back of Percy's Corvette. They followed us to our new home and helped us unload and asked if they could help any more. We declined there offer and insisted we take them out to dinner. The rest of the night was perfect. Now, all we have left to do is to set up everything and call it home.


	6. Chapter 6 The Perfect Moment

_This is not THE big surprise, but it is a really big surprise still. I hope you enjoy._

_By the way, I got the Chevy Corvette Stingray idea because me and my dad are going to get one, if I take anything from another author I will acknowledge it._

**_Percy's POV_**

_3 weeks later_

I was laying in bed half-asleep, half-awake in the new fluffy comforter Annabeth had gotten when she came bouncing in, jumped onto the bed, straddles me and gives me one excided kiss. I peek at her out of one eye, groaned and coved my face with my pillow. She giggles like a little girl and throws the pillow to the floor. She leans down ,her face inches from mine. I open my eyes just a little bit and say, "What?"

She recoils holding her nose. "Gods Percy, worst morning breath ever."

I gave her a deviant stare, flipped her over, tried to pin her down, and blew my breath on her. She laughed and struggled. When I felt it was enough, I stopped but still held her down and give her a soft kiss, then asked, "Why did you wake me up so early, Wise Girl? You know I like to sleep in on the weekend."

She just rolled her eyes, "Its 10:30."

"Exactly, it's early for a weekend. What is it you want; you obviously came in here for a reason."

A big grin appeared on her face. "We are officially moved in. I just unpacked the last box and finished painting the window seals. It is now complete."

"We should go out to eat to celebrate." Just then, to back me up my stomach growled. She laughed and agreed. She got ready and we went to IHop.

* * *

We were at the mall for reasons, I don't know why. Annabeth wanted to go into Banana Republic, so I told her I was going to go look for some new shoes and to call me when she was done there. On my way to Vans, there was one of those jewelry stands in the middle of the walk way and I saw it: the perfect ring. It was white gold with a 3 diamond setting. It was the one. I know I wasn't planning on getting married any time soon, but it had to be a sign. It didn't mean get married right then and there, it just meant that she was mine and, one day in the future, she would become my wife. I walked up to the clerk. "How much for that one, right there?" I asked pointing to the ring.

He laughed at me thinking I was kidding but when he saw I wasn't; his face went blank. "You've got to be kidding me, kid; you're way too young, and there is no way you can afford it." He looked me up and down noticing my casual attire of a light gray sweater, jeans, my black North Face jacket and old Vans. I actually looked good today; Annabeth had dressed me.

I was not going to let him say no to me. He obviously didn't know who my father was- Poseidon. "How much?" I asked again in a stern voice.

"Like, $865'" he had a smug look on his face.

"That's it?" I was shocked. I spent double that on decorations for just the living room "I'll take it!"

* * *

When I walked up to her she asked, "Did you not get any new shoes."

"No, I didn't like anything," I lied.

She frowned, "But you really need new shoes."

"Well, then we'll go look for some after this. Did you find anything?" I asked.

She lit up. "Yep. Look I found you this scarf and this top and I found me…." I let her go on and on about which shirt to buy.

I finally stopped her, "Why don't you just get both?"

She leaned in and kissed me. "Great idea."

We went to got me a pair of Sperry's and Vans, she made me put the Sperry's on then because the ones I was wearing were that bad. There was an ice rink there, so we went ice skating. When we were putting our shoes back on I asked, "Do you want to go to the aquarium?"

She gave me a confused look. "Sure, sounds like fun and it should be warmer in there."

When we walked out to the parking lot there was a crowd around my car which I'm used to now. It was snowing so I wiped the snow off where the trunk lock was, when the guy at the front of the car says. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Don't touch my car. Ughh, you touch it with your poor person hands."

I went along with it, "Sorry man, I just love this color. Where'd you get it?"

With a smug look on his face, he said "From the dealer ship, duh. He's even stupider than he looks." The crowd laughed. I pulled the key from my pocket and unlocked the trunk and put our bags in. They stared at us with shock as we got in and I started the car. I rolled down the window then told the man, "You can't get one of these at a dealer ship; you have to import it, just so you know for the next time." I rolled up the window and sped off. Annabeth and I laughed as we headed to the aquarium.

* * *

We both come to the aquarium a lot, I'm like a super star here- all the fish swim in the area where I am and talk to me, and Annabeth thinks its so peaceful. When we got to the 360° walk way it was like walking in the ocea; I would know. Annabeth loves it in there you can watch the fish go below you or above you. All the fish kept saying,"Do it", but I didn't know what they were talking about, until I realized what I was thinking about. The ring, they wanted me to propose. This was the perfect spot; we have had a wonderful day, it was time. I thought about how I was going to do it, then I decided to get the fish to spell it out and some to blow bubbles to make it even better. Every once in a while, I would stop and think about what I was doing, I was proposing. We were in the middle of the 360° walk surrounded by water; this was it. I told the fish what to do and put it to action. They spelt out 'will you marry me?' right where she was looking. Before she read it she nudged me and pointed for me to look too. I got down on one knee and pulled out the little black velvet box. Her hands when to her mouth in shock. I saw tears in her eyes, but I could tell they were tears of joy.

"Yes, of course," She said, getting down on her knees so we could be the same height. She held out her hand and, I slid the ring on worrying that it was the wrong fit, but it was perfect. She hugged me and we kissed and the people around us, that I had forgotten were there, cheered. I gave her a piggy back ride the rest of the way. It was perfect, and I'm glad I got it over with.


	7. Chapter 7 The Big Surprise

_Here's the Big Surprise I hope you enjoy it. I want to hear your thought, so share them and comment. _

_**Percy POV**_

_3 weeks later_

The engaged life has been good. Nothing really changed, but we decided to not start planning the wedding until after we graduate, which is only a little over 2 months away. We haven't told anyone yet, but Annabeth does wear the ring. She always has her hand in her pocket. Emma never bothers us anymore and Elliot dropped out; I would too if it was a little over 2 month into the 2nd semester of your 5th year in high school and you're still failing. So even school is better. Somehow,people did figure out that we moved in together, I have no clue how, my swim team friends told me.

It was a normal day at school- we sat in the back in Paul's class with our seats pushed together. We weren't doing anything, so we just talked. But Paul got up and started asking questions about last night's reading assignment that Annabeth read to me. He called on Annabeth and she started to answer, but stopped in the middle of her sentence and put her hand over her mouth. All I noticed at first was she used her left hand, the ring looked so big compared to her face, I just hoped no one else noticed, and then she ran for the door. I ran after her, leaving everyone in the class to wonder- even Paul. I found her in the girl's bathroom with her head in the toilet. I pulled the hair that had fallen from her pony tail out of her face. When she was done she got up and washed her mouth in the water fountain. When she was done I asked, "Are you ok?"

"Actually, I don't feel that bad."

"Do you want to go home?" I asked. She thought about this for a second then nodded yes. I gave her the keys and went back to our class to get our stuff. When I walked in the class, everyone was staring- even Paul. "Uh, she's going to be ok, and we are going home." I started to walk to our seats when Paul exploded.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?"

I turned to look at him. So, they had seen the ring. "Um, yeah. But don't tell mom." Pure panic washed over me as I realized how upset my mom would be if she knew we didn't tell her.

"What? How long are you going to keep this from her?" he was too shocked to proses anything.

"We'll tell her tonight, just let us tell her." I grabbed our stuff and left the class as soon as possible.

When I got to the car Annabeth had the A/C on blast. "What are you doing? It's like 40°(F) outside."

"Sorry, I don't know I'm just hot." She took off her jacket and turned the air down some. I turned me seat warmer on high hoping that wound help some.

"You're never going to guess what happened when I went in to get our stuff."

Her eyes locked on mine. "What?"

"Let's just say that they all know now, and we are going over to mom's tonight to tell her."

Her eyes looked worried now. "Who all knows, and how did they find out?"

"Our whole homeroom, so by the time next period starts the whole school will know, when you covered you mouth you used your left hand showing everyone the ring." I said it like it was no big deal hoping that it would keep her more calm.

She just grabbed my hand and looked forward. I figured that was my queue to go .

Half way home she squeezed my hand "Pull over."

I was confused. "What?" She put her hand over her mouth "OH!" I pulled over to the nearest curb, cutting across lanes of traffic. She opened her door and leaned out. Throwing up between the car and the curb. When she was done she leaned her head against the seat and closed the door. I gave her a minuet until she opened her eyes again and said ok let's go. I made a u turn and she looked at me with confusion "Where are we going?"

"To the doctor, I what to know what's wrong with you."

"Percy, it's probably just food poisoning, I'm fine really, can we just go home." She gave me a pleading look, but I didn't like not knowing what's wrong with her.

"If it's really food poisoning, the doctor will tell us and I can stop worrying."

She gave me and evil glare, "Fine." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah, Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

We finally got into a room, I was just glad to be out of the waiting room. The whole time I was sitting there I had one hand on riptide and the other around Annabeth. I don't know how riptide would have helped but it made me feel safer, knowing it was in my pocket.

The doctor came in she had her brown hair up in a bun, scrubs on, with a kind smile. "What seems to be the problem today."

Annabeth expand, "Well, I randomly get this pull in my stomach an need to throw up out of no were." And I added on " And she been really hot lately."

She wrote it down on her clip board. "You last menstrual cycle?"

"Um, like February 3rd ish." She marked on her clip bored, once again.

"Have you experienced any fatigue or had frequent urination."

"Maybe a little."

"Annabeth, honey, are you aware that you are a little over 2 week late, we are going to move you into one of O.B rooms to get you checked out." She left the room leaving a shocked Annabeth. OB, I've heard of that before but I can't remember from were.

About 3 minutes later the nurse comes back in. "Ok, Annabeth we are ready to move you." She hopped off the table and grabbed my hand as we walked to a different room. When we got to the next room all the walls were a soft yellow color, there were pictures of pregnant women and babies. There was a young looking woman on a roller stool next to a weird computer looking thing and a bed. "Hello, you must be Annabeth, I am Doctor Jones." She shook Annabeth hand and looked at me. "And who is this?" she asked wail reaching to shake my hand.

Annabeth answer before I could. "My fiancé, Percy" I shook her hand as Annabeth got on to the bed.

"So I'm guessing you're the father?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I was confused "Father of what?"

Now the nurse looked confused, she looked at Annabeth. "He doesn't proses things quickly, but we don't know that's why we are here."

"Oh ok well why don't we look and see." Her smile grew back on her face as she lifted Annabeth's shirt up to see her perfectly flat stomach. There's no way there can be a baby in there, especially my baby, there was no room. She squeezed out this clear stuff on her stomach, Annabeth flinched and the cold ness of it. I held her hand as she grabbed the camera and put it to Annabeth's stomach. It looked like a peanut, I didn't think it was the baby until Annabeth squeezed me hand, I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes while staring at the screen. It still didn't look like anything to me.

"If we are lucky we will get to hear a heartbeat, but don't worry if there isn't one that just means it hasn't developed fully yet." She typed some buttons on the computer and then there was a sound anyone would love to hear the sound of your unborn child's heartbeat. It was real then it was a baby, my baby, not a peanut. I was going to be a dad, no I am a dad.

The nurse looked at us both I had tears in my eyes, just like Annabeth did, now. "Would you like a picture?" We both nodded she printed a picture and handed it to Annabeth. She wiped off whatever was on her stomach and turned off the machine. "I will give you two a minute, but we are not done here, we still need to talk and run some tests." With that she left us in silence.

Annabeth pulled down her shirt and sat up, and then she started to cry. I picked her up off the table and sat back down where I was with her in my lap, when her crying slowed down so started to talk. "We can't do this Percy; we can't raise a child. We are still in high school and just got engaged, I don't think I'm ready for this."

I pulled her closer to my chest. "Of course we can do this, it will be hard but we can do it. The high school thing is just collateral damage, and we are about to graduate anyways. There's no rush to get married I rather wait anyways, until we are ready. We can do this Annabeth, I'm excited, I'm going to be a dada and you're going to be a mama." I gave her the biggest smile I could, it made her laughed.

"We can do this." She said with a confident tone.

* * *

We got out of the doctor around 1 and Annabeth was starving so we went and ate at Jason's Deli, then came home. We were watching TV and she fell asleep its now 6 and we were support to go over to moms to tell her we are engaged but I didn't want to wake Annabeth up, and the doctor did say she needed plenty of rest. So I decided to call them.

"Hello?" My mom picked up.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Percy, Paul told me you guys are coming over tonight."

"Um, yeah about that, Annabeth is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. So I was wondering if you guys would want to come over and I could cook diner."

"That sounds like a good idea what time you want us to come?"

"How about around 7:30."

"Sounds great, see you then."

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye"


	8. Chapter 8 Telling

**_Percy POV_**

I had cleaned up a bit and was making spaghetti- not very difficult, I know. When little, but muscular, arm wrapped around my waist I turned and met her beautiful gray eyes. "Well look who's up." She smiled and got on her tippy toes to kiss me. But I picked her up instead and placed her on the counter then kissed her. She leaned over to see what I was cooking

"Well that's a lot for the two of us." She said putting her arms around my neck.

"The four of us, actually."

"Do you mean three?" She said looking down and holding her stomach.

"Oh. Well, if you count this one, then five." I said putting my hands over hers. "Mom and Paul are coming over because you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

She looked upset "Well why didn't you wake me up then, we could have went over there still, now they're going to think I'm lazy."

The doctor did say something about mood swings but I didn't think it would be early on. "We can still go over there if you want, it's not too late they're not coming over for another 30 minutes."

"No. I have to get ready it would be too late by then."

"Well is there anything I can do to make it better or to make it up to you? I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you sleep, I didn't know it would upset you."

She thought about is for a second "Well if you can find a way to get me some type of cake here for desert I will consider forgiving you." She hopped off the counter and walked away

"Ok. Well I'm going to leave to get you some cake. I'll be back I a little bit." I said wile straining the noodles and putting the sauce on simmer.

"Okay." She called from the bathroom, probably about to take a shower.

When I got to the bakery the man was changer the sign to close. "Aw no, come on man I have to get my pregnant fiancé a cake or I'm going to be murdered."

"Sorry, we are closed."

"Do you want a murder on your hands because this one will be."

"I'm sorry you should have shown up 3 minutes sooner."

"I'll pay double for it just, let me get a cake."

"Fine, but just this once."

"Thank you, you just saved my life."

When I got home I put the cake on the counter and herd Annabeth scream. I ran to the bedroom and uncapped riptide, letting it grow into a big sword. I found her lying on the bed without a shirt on trying to button her pants. She sat up and looked at me weird. "What are you doing with riptide out?"

"I heard you scream, I came to save you." I said wile capping riptide.

"All I need you to do is help me close my pants; I'm not support to be fat yet." She frond and walked over to me.

"The doctor did say bloating is normal, why don't you just pick a different pair?"

" But these are my nice pair. Fine." She put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

Then from behind me I heard. "Oh come on, PDA! PDA!" I turned to find Nico.

"Well maybe if you used the door this would not be an issue." I said wile glaring at him.

A big grin appeared on his face "Nice shirt Annabeth, I'm really digging it."

I looked down to notice Annabeth didn't have a shirt on just a black bra. She squealed and ran to the bathroom.

I grabbed Nico by the arm. "Come on; let's get you out of here before you're killed." I said wile dragging him out the door.

When we got out of the room I said "What are you doing here, death breath, I thought you were with your dad." Nico was opening the cake box, "Hey! Don't you dare open that."

"But I want some. And I don't know, I thought I would hang here for a couple of days the guest room, ya know hang out, have fun, party." He said sitting on a stool next to the island.

I joined him. "What did you do this time?"

Peeking over at the cake again, "well apparently Persephone hates when you mess with her flowers. Ok seriously Percy I really want some cake."

I laughed at him "Just wait until mom and Paul gets here, me and Annabeth have something to tell them, then you can have some cake, IF Annabeth will let you."

"Well when are they getting here, because I can't wait much longer." *DING DONG*

"Can you get that, I'm going to go get Annabeth."

"Sure, fine, whatever." He said wile going to the door.

When I got into the bedroom the bathroom door was open, "Annabeth?" I said while walking in. I saw her sanding over a pregnancy test "what are you doing?" I asked confused we knew she was pregnant, we heard the hart beat and everything, and she was taking a pregnancy test.

"I just want to have something saying that I am pregnant, for when we tell them." She said while waiting for the test to finish up.

"We have to picture don't we?"

"Yes, but I am going to put this and the picture in an envelope and give it to them that way, like a gift."

"Ok well we got to go they are waiting we need to tell them so we can eat." She picked up the done pregnancy test and put in into the envelope with the sonogram and sealed it then joined me.

When we when into the kitchen sally gave us both big hugs, "I love the place it looks so much different from when you first moved in."

"Thanks." Annabeth answered

"Can we, um, talk to all of you before we eat, in the living room?" I asked.

"Sure honey." My mom said with a confused look in her face but she went to the couch with an understanding Paul behind her. Nico didn't care about the reason why he just wanted to eat.

After we all sat down I started talking. "Ok well you all know I love Annabeth very much and would do anything for her, and it just felt right to make it official. It doesn't mean right now, but later in the future, when we are ready. I just want her and everyone to know I want to spend the rest of my live with her."

Annabeth held out her left hand "We are engaged!" she squealed

My mom shot straight up "YAAAAAAY! I knew you guys would. I just didn't expect it now, but you are both mentally more mature than most 25 year olds. You guys have been through so much stuff that you both deserve happiness.

"Thanks mom." "Thanks Sally." Me and Annabeth both said at the same time.

Dinner was good and so was the cake. I'm not sure who ate more Annabeth or Nico but they both ate a lot. We were all sitting at the table, mom, Nico, and Paul were talking so me and Annabeth had collected the dishes and were washing them. "Now?" I asked when we were done.

She opened a kitchen darer and pulled out the envelope. "I think so." She said with a smile lighting up her whole face. We walked back to the table, hand in hand, were the conversation was starting to die down. Annabeth set the envelope down in front of my mom then sat in my lap at the end of the table. My mom looked shocked "What's this, for."

"Just open it, it's a surprise." I said while she started to rip it open. She turned it over and let the contents fall out into her hand. She twirled the pregnancy test in her hand so she could see the little pink pulse sign. Her other hand flue to her mouth and she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

I looked over and saw that Annabeth had started crying too. "Yes, you're going to me a grandma, Paul's going to me a grandpa, Nico's going to me and uncle, and me and Percy are going to be parents." I hugged Annabeth a little bit closer.

"So, this means there's going to be no partying wile I'm here?"

"There was never going to be any partying anyways Nico" I answered.

My mom looked down at the envelope and saw there was more the picked up the picture of the sonogram and looked at it."So you know for sure? You have already been and had the sonogram and they ran all of the test to make sure everything's all good." She paused "Everything is all good, right?" she looked almost scared now.

"Yes, everything's fine. "We even have the due date November 10th, but she said that they can't always be right." Annabeth keeped beating me to all the answers.

"You guys aren't getting married because she is pregnant, are you?" Paul asked.

For some reason I was a little angry. I even answered the question before Annabeth could. "Of course not! I asked Annabeth to marry me because I love her, and we have been engaged for 3 weeks now, and we just found out she was pregnant today." Annabeth must have felt me tense up because she was squeezing my hand a little bit and she knew that calmed me down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you guys I was just wandering." Paul said back in an ashamed voice.

"No, I'm sorry, Paul. I overreacted, you did nothing wrong you were just wondering." I said with a more ashamed face.

My mom butted back in. "So how far along are you?"

"Um, I think the question is, what is it." Nico asked, not afraid to sound stupid.

Annabeth answered again. "I'm 4 weeks, and Nico its way too early to know what the sex it yet, and I don't want to know what is it I want it to be a surprise." what this was the first time I've heard of this but I liked the idea. Annabeth looked at me and I nodded in agree meant. The rest of the night went nicely they asked questions we answered. We ended the night when Annabeth started yawning. We said our goodbyes, and they left. Annabeth changed and went straight to bed. I took a shower then crawled in bed next to her, and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Review please I want to hear your thoughts. _


	9. Chapter 9 Telling Camp

**_Annabeth POV_**

Percy and I have been doing a week by week side shot of my stomach ever since we found out. I am showing, I'm now on week 8 (the beginning of month 3) , I can hide it but it is noticeable if don't wear a loose t-shirt. It's not like a round belly- it's just a medium bulge in my lower stomach. Percy loves it, he loves to lay his head on it while I stroke his hair as he lessons. He talks to it, even though its hearing is just now developing, so we try not to cuss or say anything bad now. I think it's a boy and Percy thinks it's a girl. Percy and I did go interviewing for a good OB; I liked and a good place to have the baby I have decided I liked Dr. Jones, and we are staying with her. I asked her if it was unusual for me to be showing like I am when I'm not very far along, she told me it was because of how fit I was, that I didn't have any stomach fat to cover it up, but she said that means I need to gain more weight than most other mothers, and take pregnancy vitamins. I have been feeling weird I throw up every morning and pee almost every period at school and sleep all the time. Nico is still staying with us. We told Poseidon everything and asked him to tell my mom, I did not want to do it. He gave us a 2014 blue four door Maserati Ghibli as a baby gift since there's no back seat to put a car seat in Percy's Corvette.

Back to what's happening now.

We are all going to camp for the weekend to tell everyone the news. We are going right after school and told Nico to meet us at the car when we got out. We were taking the Maserati, so we have room to take Nico. So driving up was like the first time, we parked Percy's Corvette in front of the school, every one stared, but I didn't care; I loved my new car and family.

When school got out and we were on our way, we stopped for food and started taking. "I think we are just going to have to let the school know about me. I can't keep it up much longer and I want to be able to wear comfortable clothe at school, it's not fair." I pouted and complained, and they both laughed at me.

"We can tell them anytime you want; it doesn't matter to me. As long as I have you and my little peanut, I'm good," he always knew exactly what to say. He's going to be a great daddy.

"Ok, so I can wear what I want on Monday." I was getting excited, no more hiding, soon everyone will know.

"If that's when you want to tell them, sure."

"Yay, no more crappy clothes. This means we need to go shopping, too."

"I'm just happy we get to see everyone at camp again." Nico interrupted.

"I think we all are." I said.

Before we left, I put on a fitted v neck shirt with light workout jacket on with some leggings it was comfortable, cute, and camp appropriate.

When we got to camp, we parked the car and walked up the hill, I did not realize how steep that hill was until today, but Percy and Nico didn't hurry me when we got to the top the camp was in full swing. We walked in and went straight to Percy's cabin where we were both staying, we had already asked Poseidon and he agreed to it. Nico when to his cabin which I had designed it was modern and Nico, it was perfect for him. When me and Percy were done unpacking our bags we waited for Nico and walked together to the big house to tell Chiron we were here. While we walked people saw my tummy and stared I leaned more into Percy and put my hand over my belly to protect it. When we got into the big house Chiron was sitting at a cards playing table in his wheel chair with Dionysus. We walked up to them, Chiron saw us first. "Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Well isn't it a pleasant surprise to see you all. What brings you here?"

"Well, we come barring good news and thought we would stay for the weekend." Percy had answered.

"I see your good news, congratulations." he was staring at my tummy.

"But that's not all." I said and held out my hand so he could examine the ring.

"Oh my, well it looks like two congratulations are in order." He said it with a smile which made me happy. "Dionysus, were you aware of this?"

"Yeah, big deal in Olympus, Woo, was Athena mad when Poseidon told her. Ugh, and Poseidon won't stop gloating on how he gets to be a grandfather of a Half-blood, he's never had one of those before, and he won't shut up about it." We were a big deal? I could just see my mom full of anger and Poseidon on his thrown just so excited and going on and on about us.

"Well, we are going to walk around and say hi and check things out, we will tell the people that don't know at the camp fire tonight." Percy said then we walk off. We stopped and told my cabin everything, before we went to the practice arena. Clarisse was there; she had just beaten two Hermes boys and was feeling cocky as usual. "Well, obviously I'm the best. Does anyone dare to challenge me." She gloated.

I nudged Percy in the shoulder, "Go up there."

"I'm good. I'm just going to stay with you." He said, but I could tell in his eyes he really wanted to go.

"Go, or I'm going to be upset, and you don't want me to be upset. Do you?" I said it in a stern voice.

He laughed at me and said "You're the best." He grabbed my hand and let the through the crowd, there where gasps from the people who didn't know we were here. We got behind her and Percy cleared his throat. "I accept your challenge. I do be live I can beat the best."

She spun around "Jackson. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

Percy hopped up into the arena. "I'm here to challenge you and take back my title, of the best." He said his voice was thick with sacrum.

"But that's not fare you're invulnerable."

"You fight monsters, but you don't want to try and find my vulnerable spot. Come on I won't even ware amour." The way he said it made it sound like a good deal.

"fine." She held up her spear and Percy got out Riptide. "GO!" she yelled and they were all over the place, my eyes could hardly keep up, they were flipping and running all over the place. Until Percy got the drop on her, he flipped her and put his sword to her neck. "Ok, Ok. Fine you win, just get off of me." Percy let her up and everyone cheered.

Percy hopped down, took my hand and started walking to the cabins. "Were we going?" I was confused I thought we were going to the stables.

"I need some nector, she got me, but not bad, I have some in my cabin, then we will go to dinner and the camp fire."

* * *

When we told everyone that night they were all shocked but excited. Everyone wanted know about every detail, how we found out, how Percy purposed. They even took a vote to see what is going to be. Boy won and I was happy, but Percy still believes it's a girl, one way or another I know we will both love it.

* * *

_Please leave a comment of your vote for boy or girl. I have not decided a name yet, so please suggest some._


	10. Chapter 10 Clean Room

**_Percy POV_**

I'm just getting home from swim practice, Annabeth went ahead and went home after school in her car so she didn't have to wait. I knew she would be safe with Nico being there, so I didn't worry.

"I'm home." Nico was on the couch watching tv with a bag of Cheetos "Hey, don't get that on the couch."

"Yeah, Yeah I was already yelled at for that." He pointed to the orange spot on the other couch.

"Oh, you already got in trouble."

"Yep, mama bares coming out." We both laughed.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think she may be in the office."

"Annabeth?!" I called.

"I'm in here." I heard her call back; she was in our spare bedroom. The one we just put junk in, nothing important, we never even go in there. I found her sitting crisscross on the floor surrounded by junk. she was sorting through pictures and throwing away thinks we didn't need. With her shirt pulled up, so her tummy was exposed. "Hey," she greeted me.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I finished the sketch for the baby's room and I want to get started on it."

"Annabeth, we have plenty of time for that. You'reonly 12 weeks (beginning of 4th month) and we need to go shopping for graduation clothes. Come on we can do this later."

"But I want to do it now. I'm in the mood to and if you won't help me I will just do it myself." She was all pouty now.

I gave in, "Fine, but only if you show me the sketches first."

A big grin appeared on her face, "Deal." I helped her up and when to her office her dug in a pile of papers until she found the one. "Look, the walls are going to be gray, and I'm going to paint trees on them. The crib goes here with a chair here…" she just kept pointing at thing and telling me what they were and what color it was going to be. I figured out half way that she had made it owl theme, I would have protested but she was just so happy about it, no wonder she wanted to do it right now.

She stopped mid-sentence about the changing table and put her hands over her stomach her face was blank. "Annabeth what it is, what's wrong?" I was so scared; I thought something was wrong with the baby. I was about to call 911 when a huge smile appeared on her face, with tears in her eyes.

"He kicked me." She was so happy she was crying and laughing at the same time.

"You mean, she kicked you." I corrected her. She rolled her eyes that where stull being flooded my tears and grabbed my hand and placed it where hers was. I felt it just, a little nudge, but it was there. "Hey, my sweet peanut, is this your way of telling us you're going to be a really good swimmer." Annabeth laugh cried again, and Nico came busting in.

"I heard crying." He looked worried, and had a hand on his black sword hanging from his hip. Annabeth grabbed his and placed it where mine was. "Ahh!" his hand recoiled "It moved." Me and Annabeth laughed and Nico just stood there.

"Well yeah, it is alive." Annabeth said it with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well sorry, I hang out with the dead not new growing life." He stalked out of the room

He left me and Annabeth alone with our baby. We stood in silence un till Annabeth spoke. "I think it's telling us it wants a room."

I laughed at her. "Fine, we will clear out you room, but I'm doing it because you want us too little Peanut and not because your mommy through a hissy fit." I chuckle lightly.

"Hey, I did not throw a hissy fit." Annabeth said crossing her hands over her stomach.

"Just a little one, but that's way I love you wise girl, you through the best hissy fits, there so cute." I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"Ok, ok, you're forgiven, now can we please clear out that room."

"Whatever you wish wise girl."

* * *

The room was surprisingly not as dirty as I thought but Annabeth thought it was disgusting. She scrubbed to walls and vacuumed like 10 times, and still thought it was dirty, I reassured her it was not. Thank the gods Nico had ordered pizza, I was starving and I know Annabeth was too. When we were done cleaning and eating it was around 10ish, but Annabeth went back I the room with a tooth brush and was cleaning the corners of the walls.

"How about we take a shower and go to bed, then tomorrow we can go shopping clothes for you, graduation, and anything else you want." I would have told her anything to get her out of that room, and to come to bed.

"But I can't sleep." She put her hands on her stomach. "Both of us can't, he just keeps kicking and moving, I don't think he is comfortable." She frond, thinking she wasn't good enough.

"I just think she's excided we got her room all clean. Now come on the shower will calm her down and I will talk to the little peanut afterword's to put you both to sleep." I waved my hand to the bathroom.

"Fine, but you better be able to calm your child down. I'm already having a hard time getting comfortable without it kicking me." She said it like she was frustrated, not mad, I took that as a good sign.

"Yes dear, now come on. the sooner the better." She got up and we went on with our plan.


	11. Chapter 11 Guest

_**Annabeth POV**_

Now for weeks people at school have known I'm pregnant. I'm 14 weeks now which means I'm pretty pregnant. My morning sickness has almost completely stopped and we have a sonogram latter this week, and graduation.

Percy and I where on our way to school, I had on a dress on with a belt up on top of my stomach, some legging with flats. I had dressed Percy this morning in a short sleeve blue button down and some khaki shorts with black Nike sock and his Sparys.

When we pulled into our usual spots, everyone was staring but, not at us, at the night black motorcycle with skulls on it, parked next to us. When the driver pulled of his helmet it reviled, Nico. Percy got out and opened my door and helped me out. We walked up to him. "Why, how, and who?" I said, kind of in a dumb way.

"Dad said I had to, that I was being too lazy. When he told me I had to start school, I told him I would have no ride once you guys graduated, and he gave me this bike." He looked super tired and upset that he had to be here.

"So, you are going to come here next year, too." Percy asked.

"I guess, I don't know, maybe he will forget about it by then, I hope." Nico put his helmet underneath his arm and we walked to class.

* * *

**_Emma POV_** _(you were not expecting this)_

* * *

Percy pulled up with his pregnant fiancé, ick. Even If he was super taken doesn't mean I can't stair and pretend. But a black motorcycle with skulls pulled up next to them, there's no way the person underneath wouldn't be hot. I was correct. He had manic black eyes, that where scary along with lonely and tired. Messy, long midnight black hair, like the color of Percys, the kind that was all in his olive colored face. He had on a dark gray t-shirt, with a leather jacket that looked good with his motorcycle, dark black jeans and old worn out convers. I noticed a skull ring on his finger I would ask him later today about it, because he was going to be mine. He was gorgeous. He had a goth look to him but he had that sort of charm, like he wasn't scared of anything and had seen the worst, like Annabeth and Percy had. Thinking of then made me look at his car, he was helping his balloon of a fiancé out of his car. But then they walked straight up to motorcycle boy like they've known him forever and striked up a conversation. Hell No! She already took one of the hottest boys in school she can't have the new one too. But there is no way I'm going for him if she is around him.

* * *

_**Annabeth POV**_

* * *

School was normal except for Nico showing up, we had no classes with him because he was a lower classmen, and we didn't even have the same lunch. Percy had a swim meet after school so I stayed during practice until the meet and read pregnancy books. When it was time, the bleachers were filled with friend and family from the other school who came to compete. Some starred others laughed, I didn't care, I know that I'm happy and that's all that matters. But I did bother Percy, he came up to me just before the meet started, so he had on basketball shorts and no shirt, which showed off his wash bored abs, everyone around me stopped talking and starred.

He bent down in front of me, glaring at everyone around me. "Hey, why don't you come sit with me at our team's bench, I don't like you over here alone."

"But I'm fine right here, and I will get wet over there." I was just thinking of reasons not to go over there, so he would have to try harder.

"I promise to keep you dry, come on you get to hang out with me, when I'm not in the water." He used his geeky smile; which I loved and he knew that I can't refuse it.

"Ugh, story on my life, fine." He helped me up and we started walking around the pool. "You know, in the baby book it said we should already have a name picked out, so that's on the top of our to-do list. I was thinking Logan; you know it's cute and manly at the same time."

"I like Logan, but we aren't going to name our baby GIRL Logan, and I thought the nursery was on the top of the list." We got to their team bench and everyone was starring but no one asked because they knew Percy was the boss.

"They both are, we can do them at the same time, but Logan is good if it's a boy, right? I just love that name." I was using my pleading voice; I knew he couldn't refuse me.

"If you love it then so do I, but it's not going to be a boy, I just know it." He leaned his head down some so he was closer to the baby. "Hu, peanut, you tell her." Of course the baby kicked then, it knew its daddy's voice well now and almost always responds when spoken to by him. I pulled his hand to where it was kicking; he just smiled and kissed me. Our school name was called, apparently the announcer had been speaking, and Percy got up and walked to stand by the rest of the team captains. The announcer just talked for a while until the captains came back to their benches and everyone cheered. Percy stopped and talked to some of his swimmers and they nodded their heads and started getting ready. He came and sat down next to me again. "time to get in competitive mode." He said rubbing his hands together like an evil villain.

"When do you go?" I asked trying to find the right page in my book.

"Almost at the very end and in the middle at some point, I go with the more advanced swimmers." He didn't even look at me he was to into the other teams getting ready and their warm ups. I just went back to reading Percy got up at some point and was directing his swimmers; I figured he didn't want to disturb me. He taped me on the shoulder when it was his turn. He didn't ware gaggles like the other swimmers because they just bothered him and got in his way. Of course he won by at least a full body length.

"How did I do?" he came to sit next to me again, he was almost completely dry.

"Well, you're living up to your name, Seaweed Brain." I giggled and grabbed his hand, he gave me him overly big smile that I loved.

Something caught my eyes at the doors and well everyone else. It was Nico and Thalia. She had on her black leggings with leather boots and a skin tight t-shirt with a light sports jacket, and her crown she wore to state she is the leader of the hunters of Artemis. Her black and blue hair was still choppy and she had on her darkish eyeliner around her electric blue eyes making them stand out. I got excited and shouted "Thalia!" I squeezed Percy's hand and thought about getting up but relished I needed to take it slow. I wave my hand and jester them towards us. Unlike everyone else they took the longest trip around the pool they didn't want to be close enough to get pushed in. Percy helped me up as they got here.

She stopped a little in front of me, and looked me up and down. "Oh my gods Annabeth; so the rumors are true, you look great." She gave me a big hug, well the best she could, then turned to Percy. "Well, you changed some, Seaweed Brain, kind of filled out a little, didn't you?" She poked Percy on his bare chest; he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back but he kept squeezing tighter, then I heard a "pop" Percy recoiled and pushed her back she just stood there and crossed her arms.

"Well, if that's how you want to play, I can play it that way too." I saw the look in his face change and I knew that face. The pool started to slosh a little bit.

"Percy, don't do it! Percy, stop!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it; I knew that calmed him down. His face changed again.

He smiled at me "If you say so." I rolled my eyes at him and lightly punched him in the shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me waste. We trued back to Thalia and Nico.

"Well, can we go and eat or something now; I am starving." Thalia jested towards the door.

"Your starving, um I am the definition for starving." I rubbed my stomach and everyone laughed. "We can't go yet Percy has to go again, he will be the last one. Then we can go." Just then the announcer said "and Percy Jackson."

"Shit." Percy wisped and ran to get ready. He won once again by more this time. When he went up to get his trophy I Stoll the keys from his bag and dangled them so he could see I had them and I went to the car. Nico and Thalia had left by the time Percy came out. We met at a chines place that was just around the corner. Dinner was good and I ate mine and some of Percy's, and he didn't even complain. When we went back home Thalia and Nico shared the guest room. I was reading a baby name book when Percy got out of the shower, he came and laid next to me and put his ear to my stomach and lessoned and rubbed the places where it kicked and soothed it with kind words. Right when I thought he had gotten it to sleep, we started to hear moans and silent screams, but they weren't in pain but out of pleasure. Percy and I laughed, but he stopped me because the baby started kicking again he did as he did before, but this time we tried our best to ignore the screams, and fell asleep.

* * *

_ok, so what you think. tell me in a comment. how about the baby boy name? did you like it? I still need gender and names for girl. so keep them coming. _


	12. Chapter 12 Graduation

_**Percy POV**_

We have our graduation ceremony today my mom's already cried twice today and Annabeth had cried once, because her shoes were hurting her feet, luckily I packed extra shoes for her in the car and when to get them and fixed that issue. We didn't get to sit together I tried my best to persuade the people in charge but the said it was absolutely not an option. I cheered when she walked across stage. I heard my mom cheer when I walked across the stage and I think I heard Paul too but I couldn't see where it was coming from there where to many people. When it was over I found Annabeth, who hated this many people around her with the baby. We went outside to the car, to find my whole family there, mom, Paul, dad, Tyson, Grover, Juniper, Nico, and Thalia. Annabeth squealed and run to give Juniper a hug, Tyson ran towards me and I prepared myself. He squeezed me too tight, I was glad I was invulnerable, otherwise he would have crushed all my bones. When he let me go and I could breathe I spoke. "Hey big guy, what're you doing here?"

"Daddy let me come and he gave me this suit." He pulled at his jacket, he had on a casual suit, and you could see on his face that he loved it.

"Cool, big guy." I patted him on the shoulder and when to Grover. "Hey, G-man what you been up to." We man hugged.

"Not as much as you, apparently, because I'm not engaged or having a baby." He said it with a smile so I could tell it was his way of saying congratulations.

"Yeah, we are really excited." I glanced over at Annabeth she was so happy to see Juniper.

"Good I'm happy for you man." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and I went to my mom, she was crying.

"Hey its ok mom, no need to cry." I hugged her, and she hugged me almost as tight as Tyson did.

"No its not ok, my baby is not a baby anymore. My baby is having a baby and getting married and I'm crying because you graduated."

"This is what normal moms do: they cry when there baby graduates." She kissed my cheek and went to stand by Paul. I walked up to my dad finally. "Hi, dad."

He wrapped me up in a hug which was not what I was expecting, but I went with it. "I am so proud of you Perseus, I did not expect you to ever graduate high school, yet alone start a family." He released me out of the hug.

"Thanks dad, it really means a lot." I said it kind of shy like he never told me he was proud of me before.

"I want to give you a present, what do you want?" I looked at Annabeth and she was just glowing.

"All I want is, for her and the baby to be happy and healthy. If you could pull some strings and make that happen somehow, I would appreciate it." He laughed once.

"Now that is love my son, and I will see what I can do."

"Thanks, dad."

We all went out to eat as some Italian restaurant it was really good, and I know Annabeth liked it because she ate half of mine along with her own. I didn't mind I just think of it as the baby's portion. The rest of the night was great we when back to our apartment and played board games, but soon everyone had to leave, even Thalia. It was her last day with us, which explains the noise we herd coming from there room this morning, again. It was just me, Annabeth, the Baby, and Nico now, and we all were watching TV. Annabeth fell asleep in my lap and I was glad she was getting some sleep. But Nico looked sad, well more than usual. "What's so wrong with you." I asked when I was sure Annabeth was in deep sleep and that there was something on Nico's mind.

"Just Thalia leaving, I never get to be with her anymore." He never took his eyes off the TV.

"You mean losing your fuck buddy." I laughed one and he gave me one of his evil glares, but I could see through it and saw he was embarrassed. "Annabeth and I can hear you almost every night and or morning." I paused for a second. "Boy can you make her scream." He threw a pillow at me, and I caught it before it could hit Annabeth.

"You don't know what it's like to have that kind of withdraw, it's horrible, and that's not the only reason I will miss her." He looked away from the TV and sat up to look at me he still looked sad.

"I know what you mean, you see this." I gestured to the baby. "This is my definition of withdraw." He just laughed at me.

"I just hope she comes down again, we have to be apart all the time, and I can't even IM with her." He looked sad again

"At least Artemis is letting you two do your own thing, and not killing both of you." I said it with as much enthusiasm as I could, but he still looked sad. I tried all I could, so I decided to pull out the big guns."Fine, go into the very back of the bottom drawer in the fridge, and get me one too, and don't you dare tell Annabeth." He looked at me strange but got up and got them, he came back with a big smile on his face and two beers in his hand. He handed me mine and he sat back down, and cracked his open and took a sip.

"Aww, now this is exactly what I needed." The rest of the night we just sat in silence. When I was done with mine, I wiggled my way out from underneath, still sleeping, Annabeth and threw it way. I came back and carried her into our bed room and put her into bed then crawled in next to her.

* * *

_review your thoughts, I appreciate them. I know a lot of you want twins but there is already only one, sorry. YAAAAY! 52 comments, wow I wasn't expecting anyone to read this yet alone like it._

_remember to vote boy OR girl. Thanks! _


	13. Chapter 13 Shopping

**_Percy POV_**

Today was our last day of high school. We both got into collage at NYU so we don't have to move, and we still be close to Mom, Olympus, and Camp. Everyone went to parties after school, but Annabeth and I just went home and painted the baby's room. I can't say the same for Nico though, we haven't seen him since school ended, so we assumed he was going to the parties.

We finally got the room painted; it's a light gray with white trees. Annabeth wanted to go shopping for furnisher, because the baby books told her she should have done that by now, but I told her they would be closed. So instead, we ordered pizza and watched movies.

We were watching Iron Man 3 when Nico came home. "'Sup, guys. I was just coming to say, HELLOOOOO… to you." he stumbled over to one of the stools in the kitchen and sat down, slapped his hands in his lap. "So, what are we doing?" Annabeth and I just looked at him and wondered how he got home alive on his motorcycle.

I talked first, "We are about to go to bed but-"

He interrupted me,"Huuu, bed sounds good; I will come with you." I turned off the TV and Annabeth and I walked to our bed room. Nico got off the chair and stumbled some but fallowed us.

"Ok. I hope you get to bed ok." I closed the door not waiting to see if he ever even made it to his bedroom. Annabeth had changed into one of my camp T-shirts and crawled into bed; I pulled off my shirt and put on a pair of sweats and crawled in, and snuggled up next to her.

I woke up to Annabeth. "Ugh. Please stop, you making Mommy uncomfortable," I let out a big breath of air but planned on going back to sleep. "Percy, are you awake? I need you." She was crying now; there's no way I can go to sleep now. I rolled over to face her, and put my lips to her bare belly and kissed it. I rubbed my hands on it, and I could feel the kicking start to slow.

"Common Peanut, why do you have to be so complicated? Just let mommy sleep, you're frustrating her," I whispered to the baby. I leaned my head on the very top of her stomach and closed my eyes, but continued rubbing her stomach. She started combing her fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Percy, and so does our baby." She sounded tied and just the sound of her voice put me back to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the toilet but this time the sun was up and Annabeth was stroking her fingers in my hair still. I looked up at her. "Good morning."

She raised an eyebrow "You drooled on our baby, but I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful." I looked down at the small puddle of drool on her tummy and laughed, she laughed with me. I sat up and kissed her.

"Can we go now?" she looked excited.

"Where?" she rolled her eyes.

"Baby shopping, duh." Now I rolled my eyes at her.

"How about we eat, then go." her eyes lit up.

"Ok, but you're making the pancakes."

"That's fine with me." I kissed her again and we got out of bed. When I opened the door we found Nico's door wide open and we could see his bathroom, there was a body lying next to the toilet. "We should just leave him, he will be fine."

Annabeth punched me in the shoulder. "We are going to help him, he was too young to go partying last night, we should have stopped him, but scene we didn't, now we need to help him."

"It's not like he has never drank before and we both know he's gone to parties, for crying out loud he is son of Hades." She gave me a non-approving look, and put her hand on her hips.

"Perseus Jackson, that does not mean we just leave him lying by the toilet, we help him." She stalked off to his bathroom, and of course I followed.

"It this your protective mother side?" I ask, she just smiled at me as I carried Nico to his bed.

* * *

We probably looked stupid walking around the baby store, I didn't know what half the stuff was and Annabeth just keeps pointing at things and saying, oh that's cute. We already picked out a crib and a dresser/ changing table, and had no clue what else to get, but we knew we needed more. "Maybe we should ask someone what else we need to get started." Bad idea; she spun around and had tears in her eyes.

"I know we look stupid. I don't know what else to do, I'm rushing us, I don't know enough I'm sorry Percy I thought I was ready to get what we need." I didn't really understand what she said, but before I could say anything she sat down and started bawling, in the middle of the aisle. The pregnant girls looked at me like I was a horrible person and the guys with them looked at me like they were sorry but glad they were not me. I sat down behind her and put my arms around her and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to upset you, and you're doing great, you know way more than I do. It's my fault I'm letting you do all the work when I should be reading books and looking for stuff too. But we can ask someone who works here what all we need and tell them it is our first, I'm sure they'd be glad to help us." I decided to blame it on me so she would feel it was not her fault and make her stop crying faster.

"But they will think we are stupid and inexperienced." She turned her head to look at me, and her crying was slowing down.

"No, they won't think we're stupid they will think we care enough about our baby to make sure we get everything right. And we are inexperienced this is our first, it's a learning proses."

"Ok. But that means we are going to need more cars." I helped her up.

"I will call Nico to tell him to rent an Uhal truck and drive it here right now. We will be fine, just get what you want." She squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Now we just need to find a worker. This will be fun," she paused. "Oh my gods, we can buy baby clothes now, I forgot all about clothes." She looked excided and back in the mood to shop.

"Well, then tells go look at some right now." We strolled of to the clothe department; not knowing how long this will take, or what gender of clothes to get.


	14. Chapter 14 Subway

_**Percy POV**_

Well, you could say it took a long time. We were at the store until closing. Annabeth took forever making sure we got everything on the list that the clerk gave us, and that is was the one she wanted.

I called Nico and he rented an Uhal truck for us. But he had to drive to the Uhal place to pick it up and drive to the store, and leave his bike there. So Annabeth and I drove in the corvette to the Uhal place where Nico followed. Only after thinking about it for a long time did I decide to let Annabeth drive the corvette and I drive the Uhal truck and Nico his Bike back home. It took about an hour to get everything out of the truck I could not believe how much stuff we bought stuffed animals, books, toys, baby swing, bouncer seat, high chair, lamps, decorations, clothes, and all types of other baby care products. All of these things were packed up and in my living room along with a crib, dresser, and shelves me and Nico had to billed and put in. "Nice job, boys, keep up the good work. Now I'm going to Subway to get some food, you guys want anything?" Annabeth asked when we were almost done putting together the crib.

"I would like what I always get." I answered, wiping my hands off on a towel.

"Meatball sub with extra parmesan cheese on it." Nico answered while wiping his hands on his shirt. I got up and walked over to her and put my hands around her waist and kissed her softly once.

"Now you be safe." I leaned my head down to her tummy. "And you be safe to, Peanut, no need to kick mommy wile she's driving." I put a hand on either side of her tummy and kissed it.

"I will be." She dug her keys out of her purse and gave me one last kiss "Love you, be back soon." She yelled while closing the door.

I turned to Nico, he had big eyes. "We need to get this crib, Dresser, and chair done before she comes back or she is going to be pissed."

"I agree." I said and we went to work. We were done and waiting for Annabeth to get home with the food now. "Do you think she's ok?" I asked Nico.

"Really, Percy, did you really just ask that?" Nico looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world.

I shrugged "Well, it's been awhile." I said sheepishly.

"It's only been 15 minutes; calm down. I'll be surprised if she is even there yet." He had a point so I calmed down and watched some TV. The show ended and I was freaking out more it had been 30 minutes, I was pacing back and forth in the living room trying to calm down. But I just kept thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong. Had all of us being here for graduation brought a monster, or a car crash, or even her just leaving me. All of which ended with her and the baby gone. "Dude, calm yourself. Annabeth is going to be pissed if you wear out her carpet." I didn't even look at him I grabbed my keys off the kitchen corner and left. I hopped in my car, started it, and put it in reverse. But when I turned around to pull out I saw Annabeth's car pulling up. I let out a breath of relief. I turned off the car and got out, to meet her.

"Where were you going?" she asked, but I didn't answer. I pulled her into a big hug, not realizing how worried I actually was. But I got pulled out of thought when I was kicked, with a huge smile on my face, I bent down and put my hands on it.

"Hey, peanut; did you miss me? Were you good for your mommy?" I got a responding kick so I went on. "I was worried about you two. I was even coming to look for you." I kissed her stomach once and stood of straight, to meet eyes with her. She put her arms around my neck.

"Were you really coming to look for us?" she asked.

I gave her a reassuring kiss. "Of course I was."

"Well, I am starving lets go eat." When inside, I grabbed the bags from the car fallowed.

"Well, well, well. Look like they're fine. Guess I was right after all." Nico said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Shut up or I'll let Annabeth have your food." I answered, we both looked over and Annabeth had almost finished her foot long.

"You know what? That will not be necessary, I think I will just say silent." he said it holding his sandwich closer to his body.

"Wise choice. you don't want to get between her and food." We looked at her again she was so caught up in the sandwich she wasn't even listening to us.

"I've noticed." he said, and we ate in silence after that.

The rest of the night was Annabeth telling us how she wanted the furnisher to be placed and us putting in shelves. She was putting away all the clothes we got it and putting things in order we had. The high chair in the kitchen already and the room is almost done all we need it a dipper bag and a car seat.

When we were done for the day, Annabeth was exhausted. She curled up next to me in bed. With her head on my shoulder and her stomach resting on mine I had my arm around her and her quiet snoring in my ear. She was the most peaceful sleeper; if she didn't have a bad dream. She always had on somewhat of a smile. Making her face look like an angles, when you fall asleep to a face like that it's hard not to have sweet dreams.


	15. Chapter 15 Unwanted Guest

_**Percy POV**_

Annabeth's birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to do for her. Normally I would just take her to dinner and comeback and well.. Have some… fun. But now things changed because she is pregnant; I could take her to the zoo. No, that's stupid; the aquarium maybe, ugh no, that's something I want to do not her. Um we could go to the park. Wow really this is all I can come up with. "PERCY!"

I snapped my head up. "huh" she gave me a strange look form the couch, I was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Someone's at the door aren't you going to get it?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was lost in thought." I got up and kissed her head as I went by. When I opened the door I was shocked of who I found. "Lady Athena?!"

"Oh gods, you are dumb. Thought it was time I paid you a little visit, it's been awhile." She pushed through the door and pined me up against the nearest wall with her knife to my neck. I wasn't too scared it couldn't hurt me there, but I was worried about Annabeth. I don't want her to overreact and get all emotional, we had gotten through the whole day without her crying yet, but I'm sure this will do it. She ran from the couch to stand about 2 yards away from us.

"Mom, please stop." She was balling her eyes out. "Please don't hurt him." Nico came running from the hallway his eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw us. He stopped next to Annabeth and pulled her into a hug.

"He's going to be fine, she can't hurt him." Good, Nico was thinking, he could confer her, and calm her down.

"I wouldn't think that di Angelo, because I can still try." She picked me up by my shirt and threw me. I hit a side table and knocked over a vase that broke. I let a grown escape my throat, Athena wasn't holding back she used the strength she had, and I got to admit it hurt. Annabeth screamed at her mother and the hug had turned to restraints. Athena walked back over to me and held me in the air once more. "You couldn't have just kept it in your pants could you?" but before she could throw me a flash of light appeared and I shielded my eyes. When it faded, a trident was at the back of her throat.

"Put my son down! Now!" my dad had an angry glare on his face and I was glad it was not tords me. Athena dropped me with force and I scooted backwards wanting to get away from the wreckage then stood. Annabeth broke out of Nico's hold and ran to me and I hugged her to my chest as she cried into my shirt. Athena spun around to face my dad. He put down his trident. His face relaxed some. "Now, why don't we just sit down and talk instead of you threatening to kill."

"Fine." She didn't look like this is what she wanted. The second my dad looked away from her she diapered with a flash.

My dad let out a sigh. "She maybe Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy but she can be so stubborn sometimes, especially when she doesn't got her way." I laughed along with Nico. My dad stared at us like we had gone crazy while Annabeth was too busy crying to pay attention.

"Sounds like someone I know." He laughed with us for a seconds then we were all looking at crying Annabeth. I tried to guide her to the bed room but she didn't want to walk so I picked her up an carried her. "Give me 10 minutes, I'll be back, just occupy him." I told Nico as I passed by.

I got in bed and Annabeth layed on my chest. "It's ok, I'm fine she was never going to hurt me and you know that. So why are you crying?" I asked just trying to calm her, who knew pregnant girls could cry so much.

"I thought she was going to kill you and I was going to have to raise our baby alone." She spit out between sobs, that where slowing down somewhat.

"That would never happen. Even If I do die, which i won't, you know you wouldn't be alone you would have camp, my mom and Paul, I'm sure my dad would even help, you have all our friends, and you know Nico would never leave your side." She had almost stopped crying now.

"Really, you think they would help, even Nico?"

"Of course I do, and if Nico knew you needed him he wouldn't hesitate." I hugged her tight and her stopped crying. After another three or four minute she was asleep, with a little snore to prove it. I snuck out from under her and went back to the living room. "Not the best day to prepare for you birthday." Dad was watching my fishtank in the corner of the room and looked deep in thought.

"It's been twelve minutes." Nico said from the couch, he looked bored "Wait you said tomorrows her birthday I thought it was next week."

"No. its tomorrow"

"Aw man, I was going to get her something."

My dad cut in. "Sorry, if Athena ruined her birthday. I knew she was planning to visit but I didn't think it would be now or that harsh. I should have stopped her." He looked disappointed with himself. "But I do have an idea to help her birthday be better; I know you were having issues. But why don't you take her to camp, I know you know she misses it, so why don't you visit. Everyone will be there now so it will be better than last time and you can have a surprise party there." He looked proud of himself now for coming up with such a good idea.

"That's perfect dad, I'm sure she will love it. And, um thanks for earlier, I don't know what I would have done."

"It was my pleasure. And make sure to tell Annabeth I say happy birthday. Well I should be leaving now. Goodbye, hope to see you both soon." He gave us both a goodbye nod and disappeared into mist.

I turned to Nico. "We need to go now."

"What, why, what's wrong?" he looked kind of worried

"Nothing's wrong. I want to go to camp now so she can wake up there. Common go pack your bags, we are leaving in twenty." With that I left to go pack mine and Annabeth things.

When we got to camp, I got Nico to carry my bags so I could carry, still sleeping, Annabeth and her bags to my cabin. Everyone was asleep so no one will know we are here until breakfast. I put Annabeth in my bad and unpacked thing crawled in next to her and fell asleep, I can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

_OMG! I am so sorry guys I know I was suppose to update yesterday, but I was so busy with homework, I don't understand why they think its ok to have 7 hours of school and tons of homework, so you get home and do homework until 1 Am. anyways I will still be updating tomorrow, and I am so sorry. Review please I want to know what you think._


	16. Chapter 16 Annabeth's Camp Birthday

_**Annabeth POV**_

I woke up to the smell of a fresh ocean breeze, and the faint sound of trickling water. I opened my eyes to find I was in a completely different place from where I fell asleep, Percy's cabin. I was worried at first on how I got here, I sat up and looked around to find seaweed brain face down in a pillow that was soaked with drool. I giggled knowing now that he brought me here for my birthday. I didn't get to take a shower last night so I thought I would take one now considering the Poseidon cabin gets the most hot water.

When I got out, I just put on some underwear and a sports bra, Percy had moved to my pillow now and hasn't started drooling, I went to wake him up, because breakfast starts in 15. I got on the bed and straddled him and lean down, trying my best with my swollen tummy, and kissed him sweetly. He kissed me back, but I wasn't sure if he was actually awake yet. "Good morning, did you bring me here?" He opened his eyes, they were all groggy.

"I did. It was a surprise for the birthday girl, does she like?" his voice was sexy- even when it was thick with sleep, like it was now.

"I think she absolutely loves it. And you." I leaned down and kissed him again this time with more passion and love it it his hands came up and held me there. Until the breakfast bell rang, I broke apart , sat up, and smiled at him. "We need to go eat." I put my hands on my tummy and he put his on top.

"Whatever you want; it is your day, but no one knows we are here yet. So we should beet Nico out there, so hurry and get dressed." I slid off him and did as I was told. I put on one of my favorite casual dresses I got for my pregnancy, a knee length blue and gray chevron dress with a brown belt over the top of my tummy it made me look a bit bigger but I didn't mind, I think it looks cute. Percy wore a navy blue v neck with khaki shorts and vanes.

We walked out hand in hand to the dinner pavilion. Everyone was already gathered when we got close enough for them to see us there were a lot of. "Look its Percy and Annabeth." "Oh my gods look at her." "They're back." My whole cabin got up from thier table and came to hug me and wish me happy birthday. Percy and I ate at his table and Nico even sat with us, Poseidon has been very generous and lenient lately.

We went on like any other normal day at camp, but I just sat out, and watched whatever Percy did. I went and walked on the beach wile Percy was teaching some younger kids some new moves. I'm not sure he knows I left, because I don't think he would like me being alone out here. I just needed to get away from all the noise and let the baby calm down, it's been kicking the whole time we've been here, I think it knows this is where we belong. About an hour or two of just sitting and watching the waves I heard Percy off in the distance calling my name, looking for me. I walked in that direction, when I met up with him he gave me a big hug. "Why did you just disappear, I was worried?" I pulled away and he had a sad look in his face but his eyes didn't look all too sad.

"I just needed to get away from all of the noise, and the baby was all hyper, I just needed to calm it down, but I'm all good now. The ocean calms it down quickly."

"I'm sorry, why was it so hyper?" Now his eyes looked sad, but not too sad just concerned.

"I don't know, maybe because it's just like its daddy. Calmed by the ocean and gets all hyper when comes to camp, yep, just like its daddy." I smiled and put my arms around his neck and pulled him down for one last kiss before we walked to the big house.

The big house was dark when we walked in. "Mmmm, smells like food." Percy laughed at me. "What happened to the lights?" I was stumbling around in the dark with Percy holding my hand.

"I don't know, but don't worry I can get us through the dark." I could just picture the cocky look on his face with his crooked smile.

"Um nice try, Jackson, but I'm pretty sure the dark is Nico's thing not yours." I heard a distant laugh and I knew it was Nico's. "Nico di Angelo, you turn the lights back on this instant, do you not know how dangerous it is for a pregnant girl to be walking in the dark, I could trip and fall." Percy stopped and stiffened next to me.

"Nico, turn on the light." With that the lights turned on and everyone yelled "surprise!"

I was shocked, did not see this one coming. I turned to Percy; who was still holding my hand. "Did you do all of this?"

"Actually, No, it was my dad's idea, and I got help from everyone." He pulled me closer and looked in my eyes. Just looking into his eyes could make me melt.

"But you did tell everyone what to do, right?"

"Of course, and I got you the best gift." He pulled from his pocket a long skinny box, with a bow on it and laid it in my hand. I opened it to see a beautiful bracelet with sea green and gray diamonds on it, it was perfect. I couldn't help myself I flung myself at, him throwing my arms around his neck, grabbing handfuls of his hair and kissed him.

"Come on!" "Get a room!" "Aww!" "Ok, that's enough." I heard the crowd say but I was not loosening my grip on his hair until I need more air.

"Come on, you guys have to try harder than that to get Annabeth attention these days, watch and learn. Hey Annabeth we have food!" I pulled away immediately and smelled the food in the aroma, everyone laughed at me including Percy. We ate had, cake and I opened presents. I mostly got weapons and money/drachmas. The rest of the week went great too there was a game of capture the flag and Percy and I hung out on the beach a lot, it was like a nice mini vacation.

* * *

(For the one that are asking) I don't know where this is really going, I just type what's on my mined, and will keep going until there is a good stopping place, and even thin I will probably make a spin off.

I have decided to update once or twice a week, the every other day thing is killing me with all of my home work. I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I really need to pass school.

Hope you Enjoy. review please.


	17. Chapter 17 Classes

_**Percy POV**_

It's the beginning of week twenty-three. School started for Nico, but we are not starting school until next semester. We made our birth plan- the book said to sign up for birthing classes now, so we signed up for three: Breast Feeding, Mind Body Birth; For Natural Child Birth, and Newborn Essentials. We only go to each class once, so we have to go to one for the next three days. I don't go to the breast feeding one; that's for mothers only. Nico and I dropped her off and went to the gym around the corner.

"What do you think she's learning?" Nico asked while we ran on the treadmills.

"Well, since it's a breast feeding class, I would say how to breast feed."

"But how do they do that without a baby?" His question did make sense.

"I don't know, all I know is I'm going to a natural birthing class with her tomorrow. And that I pick her up in about thirty minutes."

"Aren't you scared? You know having a baby and all is a big deal."

"I know it's a big deal, and of course I'm scared, but not of having a baby- because I don't want to see Annabeth in pain. She wants it all natural; she says she can take the pain."

"Percy, she'll be fine, she is Annabeth after all. Everyone at school has been bugging me and Paul about you guys, it's like you two never left." Ha, funny, would have never guessed that the school would actually care.

"Whatever, come on. Annabeth won't be happy if we smell like this when we pick her up; let's go get cleaned up."

We got there early, which was what I wanted, so I sat in the passenger's seat with the door open and my feet out. When she walked out, she was with another girl and looked like she had had a good time. I got out of the car and she walked over to me with the girl. She gave me a big kiss and I wrapped my arms around her waist when she got to me. We pulled apart, but I didn't let her go. "Amy, this is my fiancé Percy and this is his cousin Nico; he lives in our guest room. Percy, Nico, this is Amy. I met her today. She is also engaged and nineteen. She is a month farther along than I am, though." Annabeth seemed to be proud of herself for having made a friend. We stood and talked a bit, until her fiancé showed up and she left.

Not wanting to cook dinner, we went out to eat, then we went home and watched some TV. We went to bed early because we have a birthing class and Nico has school early in the morning tomorrow.

I woke up to: "NICO, GET UP! You're going to be late for school." I rolled over and looked at the clock; I needed to get up too. I got up and stumbled to Nico's room. Annabeth was on the bed next to him and was beating him with a pillow. "GET UP! If you don't get up I am taking you earlier than usual." Nico had wrecked his bike – not too bad, but it was getting repaired so we drove him to school, because Annabeth said it wasn't safe for him to shadow travel. He tried to argue but she won, and since he was not driving one of the cars, we took him.

"Gods, just go away." She hit him a couple more times with the pillow and he sat up. "OK! Gods I'm up, just leave me alone." Annabeth slid off the bed and walked to me, slid her hands into my hair, and got on her tippy toes to give me a kiss.

"Good morning. I was just coming to get you up, but I had a better way of doing it." She rubbed her hands up and down my shirtless chest. She hadn't done this since she'd gotten pregnant. But the doctor said it was OK the first visit, so it was about time. But she is bigger now (well, I know she is going to get much bigger) and I don't know how to be on top and still kiss her, and what if the baby kicks me? Nope, I can't do this, but I played along for a little bit so I didn't hurt her feelings.

I broke apart from a deep kiss and looked at the clock. "Annabeth, we need to get ready and take Nico to school." She had a pouty face on.

"OK, but you are not putting a shirt on until we are about to leave." She patted my chest and went to get ready.

* * *

When Nico is in the car with us, she always likes to sit in the back and when we drop him off she usually just stays in the back but she didn't this time. Everyone knows we drop Nico off at school, because everyone knows our cars. When Nico gets out they always try to look inside, to see either me or Annabeth. Nico got out of the car. "Bye guys, have fun at your birthing class." Before he could shut his door Annabeth opened hers. "What are you doing?" Nico and I asked in unison.

"I'm getting in the front seat, now is anyone going to help me?" I looked at Nico.

"Go on, I'll help her." The car was a little low for her to get out of right now; but I thought it was the perfect height. People were already staring at the open door but gasps erupted when I got out. I walked over to Annabeth's door and pulled her up. She stabilized herself, walked to the passenger seat and got in. I walked around the car and got back in. "What was that about?" I asked her.

She gave me a strange face. "What, am I not allowed to ride in the front seat of my own car now?"

"I didn't say th-… you know what, never mind, let's just go have fun at this birthing class."

"That's what I thought, Perseus." I loved when she said my whole name, but for some reason, I didn't like it much this time – she said it with too much force. But when we were almost there she loosened up, grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the way.

The class was filled with older couples; we were the youngest there. The teacher was kind of weird-looking – she had frizzy red hair and big earrings, kind of like Mrs. Frizzle from The Magic School Bus. Annabeth seemed to love the class, but I thought it was weird. We practiced breathing and positions to get the baby in position. I was used as a wall or a helper most of the time.

As soon as we left Annabeth wanted to go to the store and get a yoga ball, some special brawl, and some pillow for the baby. We picked up Nico on the way home and went on with a normal day.

* * *

The new parents class was OK – Annabeth loved it; she took notes and got to learn new things, I just sat there and waited to leave but I did learn some. I couldn't help but think for the first time how much I wanted this little one to get here.


	18. Chapter 18 Halloween Costume

_**Percy POV**_

It's week thirty-six, the beginning of the last month. We are extremely ready, since it can come any time now that Annabeth is considered full-term. We have hospital bags packed and the car seat is in the car. We have an appointment every week now, and the baby is in the correct position. We still haven't gone to the hospital at all – Annabeth does get a Braxton Hicks contraction every once in a while, but they always go away.

I was cooking a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and yogurt, of course. Annabeth had loved yogurt since she started her third trimester. I heard the bedroom door open and I knew it was her; Nico had already left for school. "Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" I walked over to where she had stopped by the stools, put my arms as far around her as they could go, and gave her a kiss.

"Aside from my Braxton Hicks contractions, loose joints, hip pain, trouble rolling over to get out of bed, swelling in my feet, and feeling like my belly is so huge it is going to make me topple over, I'm good. Oh, and I also can't sleep because my hips hurt." She gave me a frown and I felt bad knowing I did this to her.

"I'm sorry, baby; at least it can be over any time now. I cooked breakfast." I walked over the stove and she followed after me.

"Is that what that horrible smell is?"

Now I frowned. "I'm sorry, I thought you would like it. Do you know what it is you don't like?"

She looked around, smelled at the air and her face changed. I knew that face but I couldn't do anything until she told me what it was. "Eggs," she choked out. I grabbed the HOT pan, not caring to find the handle, and threw it out the open window. I wasn't burned too badly – I don't burn easily; perks of being a son of Poseidon.

"Better?" I asked as I ran my hand under the kitchen faucet.

"Better; did you get the yogurt?" She was already fixing her plate.

"Yes, it's in the fridge." The rest of the morning was normal. We watched TV and Annabeth complained about her feet, so I massaged them. I was so bored. "Hey, let's go do something fun," Annabeth looked at me from where she was watching TV on her exercise ball.

"Oh, I guess I'm in the mood to go do something, but what? I can't do much."

"Um... we can go look at Halloween costumes, or go see a movie."

"That's a great idea. We should go shopping for a Halloween costume for the baby, you're a genius!"

"You're not due until after Halloween."

"Yeah, but the baby can come at any time now so we should have a costume; baby's first Halloween."

"OK, let's go."

"But I'm not ready, give me like an hour!" She got up from the ball and waddled over to me. I got up and gave her a kiss and went to get ready too.

Annabeth always wore leggings now because she liked how they fit on her. She wore a black pair of leggings, her UGG boots, and her North Face jacket. I dressed similarly in a pair of dark jeans, Vanes, and my North Face jacket.

On the car ride to the costume store, Annabeth kept coming up with more ideas. "We have to stop at a Pumpkin patch, and get candy to hand out if the baby doesn't come. Oh, and can we stop by that little cupcake shop on the way home?"

"Sure, we can do whatever you want to do. But if we stop by the cupcake shop then we need to stop by the produce stand too. You know, the doctor said you still need to eat healthy."

"Ugh, but I get to pick out the pumpkin then."

"Deal."

We found the perfect outfit for the baby boy or girl – a little bumble bee onesie. It had long sleeves with footies. It came with a little hat, but when we went to the store Annabeth found a cute bow and a tutu for if it is a girl. The pumpkin we picked out was the exact same size as Annabeth's tummy. It was a great day.

"We need to go show your mom. Well, we just need to visit her in general. When's the last time we actually saw her?"

"Well, I talked to her on the phone last week."

"That's not the same. She hasn't seen me in forever. She is going to freak out; how far along was I when we last saw her?"

"Um... it was graduation so fourteen weeks, wow, has it really been that long?"

"I know! Think about how little I was back then. So can we go? Please, please, please?"

"Of course we can."

"Yay!" I turned around and we were off to give someone a surprise.

I heard footsteps when I knocked on the door with Annabeth next to me. "Coming!" someone shouted. It sounded like my mom. She opened the door, and gasped. "Percy, Annabeth? Oh my gods, look at you two!" She pulled me into a tight hug, then I went in. She gave Annabeth a hug and put her hands on her stomach. "Wow, you've grown," she frowned, "Does it not kick much?"

"Oh, yes it does, it's just sleeping right now," Annabeth answered.

"It's going to be a swimmer," I added. She turned, walked back over to me and gave me another hug. She pushed me back and looked at me. "You look so grown up now, and you cut your hair. That changes a lot." My hair wasn't very long anymore. It was shorter on the sides, longer on the top, and that swept to the side.

I laughed. "Oh, ya, I forgot about my hair."

"It looks like Tom Cruise's hair. I like it; it suits you."

"Thanks, mom." Annabeth walked over to me and I pulled her to my side.

"Did you come for a reason, or just to say hi and talk?"

"Oh, we just wanted to stop by and say hi, we haven't seen you for a long time," Annabeth said.

"Well, come on. Let's sit down and talk. Paul will be here in a bit." We talked for a while. Paul came back and I talked with him – it was good to catch up with them after having not seen them. Annabeth and I had to leave, though we promised we would call them when we went to the hospital.

* * *

Sorry its late yah. I just got back from seeing the Fall colors in Arkansas (I live in Texas). it was so pretty, I can't even describe it. well tell me what you think we are getting closet to the baby's arrival... AHHHHH! so excited!


	19. Chapter 19 Laber

_**Percy POV**_

It's week thirty-eight and no baby yet. Annabeth did say she felt her stomach tighten during dinner, but said it went away after drinking a bottle of water. I asked if it was just another Braxton Hicks, but she said it was different so I watched her the rest of the night, but she was fine. We went to bed like any other night and everything was fine.

"Percy!"

"Huh?" I sat up straight. Annabeth was sitting up too. She had her hands on her stomach she looked right into my half-asleep eyes.

"It's time, we need to go." She looked scared, but certain.

I was trying to stay calm. "Are you sure, how do you know?"

"Well there is this weird pressure, it hurts, and my water just broke in bed; we need to buy new sheets." She was calm-like, she had her head leaned back against the headboard, rubbing her stomach. She was right; the bed was soaked.

"So what do you want to do, do you want to say here for a bit or go now?"

"I don't know, just give me a second." She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, and grabbed my hand and squeezed it, too. "Oh, Gods it hurts but not too bad; just enough to suck." She sounded normal but she looked uncomfortable. "I want to go. I know we have time but they are getting closer together, and stronger now."

"Wait, how long has this been going on?" The way she said it sounded like she had been at this for a while.

"About an hour or two, but now it really hurts and I want to go."

"Why didn't you wake me up, I could have helped!"

"But you looked so peaceful and happy I didn't want to interfere. But now I want to go. Help me up. I want to change. My clothes are wet, unlike yours." I got out of my now-wet bed and helped her out and she went to the bathroom. I went and got Nico.

"Get up it's time." I ripped off his blankets.

"Go away, Percy!" He turned his head.

"Come on, Nico! No joke, this is it, now get dressed let's go." I smacked him with a pillow.

"Oh, you're just lying, let me sleep." Just then, to prove him wrong, Annabeth let out a groan of pain. Nico shot up.

"Come on, get dressed!" I left the room and Nico was already getting dressed. Annabeth was leaning over the bathroom counter. I rubbed her lower back. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Get dressed and get the sheets off the bed." I did as I was told and got dressed in something comfortable. Annabeth came out of the bathroom. "Let's go." I grabbed the bags and knocked on Nico's door. He popped out immediately. Annabeth stopped. "Oh, someone get my yogurt." Nico was getting it as soon as she was done saying her command. We got to the car and pulled out. When the next contraction hit, she grabbed Nico's hand because mine were on the wheel. She groaned and breathed heavily, Nico even let out a small cry.

"Hold on babe; we are almost there."

"Wait, did you get the camera?" Annabeth asked.

"Um... Nico did you get it?" I didn't grab it and I am pretty sure he didn't either.

"Um, no, but I will run home and get it as soon as we get there."

"No way, he is not driving my car." Annabeth was all sweaty and red, but still didn't want Nico driving her car.

"I'm sure they have cameras at the hospital we can buy."

"No those are horrible quality, we need a good one. We need to stop and buy a new one."

"WHAT! You want to stop?"

"Yes. There's a 24-hour Wal-Mart up here and I'll just go in and get a better one."

"OK, whatever you want." Annabeth had another contraction before we got out of the car. We walked in, me supporting her on one side, Nico holding her hand.

"I need your best ready-to-go camera, now." I told the clerk when we got the electronics department.

He gave us a weird look. "Um... OK, what brand and price limit?"

Annabeth grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him halfway over the counter. "Does it look like I care which brand, just get me the best you've got and no price limit!" When she let go him he ran off and I just hoped he came back with what we needed. Annabeth put her head against the counter and had another contraction. I rubbed her back and held her hand. The clerk came back with a fancy photographer camera. "It's ready to go and fully charged, cash or credit?"

I handed him my card and let Nico start walking her to the car. "Sorry about that, man. She didn't intend to be so mean." I said to the clerk as I ran off to meet up with Nico and Annabeth; they were already in the car.

* * *

We got checked in. Annabeth was already five centimeters dilated. They said that was very good for a first time mother. They game her an IV of water and had machines hooked up to her stomach to monitor the baby. "Call your mom, camp, Thalia, and your dad, and make sure he brings your brother."

"OK, I'll be right back." I made Nico call camp and Thalia, well, Iris-message them. I called mom and she said she would be here as soon as she got Paul up. I Iris-messaged Dad and told him it was time. He said he would send up Tyson and would try to be here, but Zeus called a meeting that he had to go to.

Everyone was here now and I just couldn't say in the room anymore, but I knew I had to. Annabeth was in so much pain and refused to get any pain killers, and I couldn't help much. She had been in labor for over fifteen hours and is eight and a half centimeters dilated but doesn't have the urge to push. You're not supposed to push until ten centimeters but some people feel the urge to. My mom has been a big help. I am exalted and I know Annabeth is too. Only one and a half centimeters to go


	20. Chapter 20 It's a

_**Percy POV**_

"Percy, I want to push." Annabeth sat up more in the bed. It was just her and I in the room; everyone else was getting something to eat.

"OK, let me go tell the nurse. Don't push yet." I ran out the room to the nurses' station. "Can we get Doctor Jones? My fiancé, Annabeth, wants to push now."

"Sure thing honey, let me page her; she will be there ASAP." I ran back to the room. "They are paging her right now. She will be here in just a sec."

"Oh, Gods, Percy, it hurts!" I grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it. The doctor came in.

"Well, Annabeth, let's see how you're doing." She checked Annabeth. "You're right, Annabeth. You're ten centimeters, it's time to push. Just let me get a team in here." She opened the door and leaned out. "I need a delivery team in here stat." She started putting gloves and everything else she needed on and more people started filing in.

"Oh, the rest of our family is eating, can someone just let them know it's time to push?" I asked. I wanted them all to know what was going on, and I knew Annabeth did too.

"Sure thing, Mr. Jackson." She got in position and everyone had a spot to be and a job to do. "OK, Annabeth, let's put those Natural Birthing Classes to the test and get this baby out. I'm going to tell you to push and then count from ten. I want you to push then stop when I say one, OK?" Annabeth nodded, ready. I was holding up one of her legs and holding her hand. "Ready, push!" She held her breath and pushed with all her might. She was all sweaty and her hair was sticking to her face.

"Oh, Gods, I hate you, Perseus!" Annabeth cried and yelled. If I wasn't invulnerable my hand would have been broken by now.

"I love you too, come on don't you want to meet our baby?"

"OK, Annabeth. You're doing great and making progress, keep it up. And push," the doctor encouraged. Annabeth let out another scream with a big push. "Go! Go! Go! You're doing great; I can see the head. I want you to push until you want to now, but if I say to keep pushing, I need you to listen. OK ... and push!" Annabeth did as she was told and just kept pushing. She finally stopped and let out a breath of air that was a big moan. "Wow, Annabeth, the head is out. Just one more big push and your baby will be here!" Annabeth stopped and looked at me.

"Are you ready to meet him? To become a dad?" she asked.

"I am so ready, and I've been a dad for almost ten months, now come on. I want to meet our baby." She smiled at me and turned back to the nurse and nodded.

"And push!"

She gave out one last yell, pushed and collapsed back on the bed. A high-pitched cry broke through the room. They took the baby to the corner of the room and cleaned it up. The doctor walked back with a small bundle of blanket and handed it to me. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, you're the parents of a beautiful and healthy baby girl." I looked down mad at myself for the tears in my eyes; I couldn't see my baby clearly. I blinked them out quickly and saw my eyes staring back at me, and little blond fuzz sticking out the top of her head. She wasn't crying anymore, just staring back at me. She was so small. I know babyies are small, but she seemed too small and fragile; like I could break her on accident.

"Hey there baby girl, I'm your daddy." She closed her eyes and started to cry, but I rocked my body back and forth and she stopped. Annabeth touched my arm. I know she wanted to see and hold her too. It took all my will to give her the baby. I sat on the bed next to her and kissed her head. "You did it. Look at what we made."

"What's her name?" The nurse asked I looked at Annabeth and my daughter. "We never picked out a girl's name."

Annabeth looked up at me. "Calia." I loved it. It fit; she was beautiful. It meant "beautiful" in Greek_._

"It very beautiful, I love it." She giggled, knowing I understood what she meant. They signed the birth certificate.

"She seems very small what is her length and weight?" Annabeth was wondering the same thing I was wondering earlier.

"18.66 inches and 5.78 pounds, about the size of a healthy 36 week old, so, yes, she is a little small but that's not bad, it's a good healthy weight. Is there anything else before I leave for a bit?"

"Um... am I allowed to take her out to the waiting room to show everyone, and can we get her a bed in here?"

"Yes, but make sure they wash their hands before holding her. I will ask for one as soon as I leave."

"Thank you." I said before she left us alone with our new daughter. Annabeth fell asleep within ten minutes. I lifted my daughter from her arms and just soaked in her beauty, then decided it was time for her to meet the rest of the family. I walked out, and when they saw me they all stood up and walked to me. My mom was already crying, and Tyson was so excited. Nico spoke first; he was holding Thalia's hand.

"So what is it?"

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Calia Pelagia Jackson." They all took turns holding her, with washed hands. Tyson didn't want to hold her; he was scared he would hurt her because of how little she was. She started to yawn. I took that as a sign that she was tired, and so was daddy. I went back in the room and rocked her in the chair. Three flashing lights appeared and I shielded the baby's eyes. When they cleared, my dad, Athena, and Zeus stood in front of me. I shot up, shifted the baby to one arm, uncapped Riptide, and pointed it at Athena all in one quick motion. "What is she doing here?" Athena put her hands in the air and backed away. Calia started crying after feeling me tense. I rocked her back and forth and shushed her.

"Percy, she said she just wanted to see the baby," my dad answered.

I pointed Riptide at Zeus now, which I know was a bad idea but I didn't care at that time. "And why is he here?"

"I'm here to find out how powerful that thing is," Zeus said. It pissed me off when he said 'thing', but I pushed it aside.

"What do you mean, powerful?" I asked.

"The baby is part Athena and part Poseidon. It possesses both powers, and will be more powerful then any of the big three half-bloods," Zeus answered.

"So! She is just a baby, she can't hurt anyone! I know what you're thinking; you think this is going to be like Luke and she is going to try to fight you but if we raise her well that won't happen." I knew he wanted to take the baby away, but I had a feeling that Athena and my dad would never let that happen. I think that's was what the meeting was about.

"Percy, we won the vote. They can't hurt or touch her," my dad said. The fright in me disappeared. I capped Riptide and put it back in my pocket. I took Calia in both arms and held her close to my chest. They couldn't hurt her; everything's going to be OK. I sat back down in the rocking chair. Zeus disappeared with a flash, leaving Athena and my dad standing in front of me.

"We will leave you to sleep. We will be here when you wake up."

"Thanks, Dad." With that, they left. I rocked in the chair and Calia fell asleep. She slept like Annabeth, with a slight smile on her lips. I drifted off to sleep with her in my arms.

* * *

Thanks AspieStoryTeller101 for the Baby's middle name!


End file.
